


The dreams I didn't want you to have but you still got

by Ha_m



Category: The Granstream Saga /Guransutorīmu denki
Genre: Angst(?), Does someone even remember this, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_m/pseuds/Ha_m
Summary: What if Eons soul did not go back to the past? What if he continued to live his life in the present?  After five years, he has moved to Arona town from his and Valos's house. And then there's the dream that keeps haunting his sleep.(Song used: Sleeping beauty by 164.)





	The dreams I didn't want you to have but you still got

\- Unexpected -

-*Took two steps ahead, I gazed at the face lost in a dream*-

-*Couldn't tread three steps, I hated my lack of patience*-

-*I can't grasp the faint light coming through*-

-*In order to tear apart the silence, I sing*-

\- | -

Eon was glad that he moved to Arona town. There were the same faces as years prior and also new faces he has known for some time now. Some newborns and kids, some new people who moved there from other towns and cities. It was the most familiar place in the whole world.

The town has been enlarged over the years and it has become quite big. The streets buzzing with life. What a happy sight.

Eon was heading to the church. Even though this place triggered some painful memories of five years ago. Arcia, Laramee, Demaar and the many other things that happened across the lands. The sadness, anger, happiness and confusion.

Despite all of that, Eon was glad in a way that all of this happened. He wouldn't know about his old life or got to meet all of those people. Friends. And the bird, Corky. Or be the man he is today.

The redhead used to go there to pray to God, but nowadays, he didn't go there so much anymore. Sometimes it became too much to bear. Sometimes he cried, sometimes he ran out of there and other times he sat there. Reminiscing. With a blank look, looking at the big window in front of him.

This time though, he came here to find the Priest. After all, he was a normal human being who had committed sins in the eyes of God. Someone who needed purification. He has so much blood on his hands that it'll take atleast fifty years to be purged completely. Although, he had had no other choice when he needed to kill someone when the time came. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here. So it's sort of a lose-win situation.

/ / /

"Eon. Are you okay? You've been staring out of the window atleast ten minutes now. Your coffees probably cold now." Arcia said, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Huh? Oh. Oh yes. Yes, everything's fine. I just-"

"You're thinking again. Eon, dear. I know it's hard to forget everything but please. It has been five years now. There was nothing you could do to save her. You had to do what needed to be done."

"I know but... I just. Like I've said I get the same dream over and over again. It's about that one time where I need to choose between you and her." Eon said, tears threatening to spill.

"Eon... You know she didn't and won't hold it against you? I'd say she knew from the start what was to come in the end. And it was obvious that one of us could have died during our adventure. I, you and *Laramee* knew this. We knew what we were getting in to."

"Arcia." Eon whispered, now crying.

"Oh Eon. Please. Let it all out. You know I'll always be here for you. I promised that to you the day we got married. Remember?" Arcia asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." 

"For what? You have a bad habit of keeping everything bottled inside of you. To the point where you break down."

Eon stared at Arcia, tear stained cheeks.

Arcia stood up from her chair and walked behind Eon and hugged him. 

"I'm here for you." Arcia whispered to his ear.

She then proceeded to take the headband off and braid Eons hair. He liked it when she did this. It was calming.

/ / /

Eon and Arcia walked together to the old fountain near the right side of the towns wall. They went there often to relax. Even less people came here but it had been Eons favorite place since the first time he visited the town. The fountain lifted his spirit everytime. It was a beautiful creation and the water running was crystal clear.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain, Eon looked up to the sky.

No clouds. Only clear, blue sky.

He rememberd the times when it was grey for months straight. 

"You're doing it again." Arcia smiled a little.

Turning his head to face Arcia, he chuckled, "Oh!"

Arcia shook her head, "You have a bad habit. Okay, maybe not a bad one. I too, let myself sometimes remember the things we had to endure, but I refuse to spend too much time thinking about those too long." 

They both wore a sad smile on their faces.

/ / /

"Eon! And Arcia! How you guys doing?" Dougal asks, a wide smile on his face, as usual. 

They stepped in the pub. It has also changed over the years. Renovated. A lot bigger. This place had almost been torn apart but luckily it had survived for the most part and was running with business.

"Evening Dougal. I'm feeling pretty good." Arcia answered with a smile.

"Evening. And me too." Eon said after.

"So. The usual?" 

"Yes please." Arcia said.

"Same here."

They walked to a free table and sat down to wait for their meal to arrive.

/ / /

Walking back home hand in hand, saying nothing. Both of them full and getting sleepy.

Stars twinkling, peaceful silence and empty streets. It had took them some time to adjust to the silence but Eon especially, found it hard to get a grasp of life that didn't revolve around war, eventually got used to it. As hard as it was. 

Where ever he looked, there were some pieces from before that Eon would look with fond eyes, remembering the times he walked here as a child with Valos and then the times when the war was beginning.

Valos's death was maybe the most agonizing thing in the world. Being the one person he had looked up as he grew, suddenly taken away. It was hard to get over. Eon still sometimes in the darkness, lived the moments in his head where he lived with the man, the happy and sad moments of his childhood and then lastly, his death.

/ / /

*"Eon, don't be sad. My body is just an illusion, but my soul is really speaking to you."* *The hologram Arcia that the sceptre had somehow produced, stood there lifeless, but Eon could actually hear her sad voice coming from somewhere.*

*She continued, "Fate has brought us together again and now we have the chance to set things right."*

*"I believe that you loved me, even as Zeruge, because you sacrificed your life for me."**She said a little sadly.*

*"And now I am happy to have a chance to repay you."*

*"Let's fight this evil demon and save the world!"** Arcia sounded very sure about their victory. Of course Eon also believed in it, but he couldn't be happy about it, because having to sacrifice someone close to you for the outcome.*

*Arcia confessed, "I love you, Eon. And now we are one!"*

/

*"Eon, can you hear me?" Laramee asked, her voice sounding a little concerned.*

*"Although you may feel guilt over my death, you shouldn't..."*

*"Because now we are one."* 

*"I am honoured to be a part of this effort to save mankind." Laramee said, sounding proud of herself.*

*"I still don't believe that you were evil in another life..."*

*"But even if it's true, you have redeemed yourself."*

*"Take care of Arcia... She is a good person and will help keep peace in the new world."** Laramee said fondly.*

*"I'm ready, Eon. I will always be with you in your heart."*

/

*"Now you must choose..." Eon heard Zeruges voice.*

*"The soul you take, will disappear for eternity."*

*"If you defeat Demaar, the rest of the souls will be returned to their new world."* 

*"You must take either Arcia's or Laramee's soul in order to save everyone." Zeruge said.*

/ / /

Eon woke up with a startle. Breathing heavily, feeling sweaty, he got up from his bed.

He hated when that dream kept coming back. Almost every night. It was the last time he heard his friends soothing voice. Laramee's voice.

Eon missed having her around. And Corky. That stupid, little birdie.

*"But I'm no ordinary bird."* Eon could hear Corky saying, playful anger in his voice.

The redhead put on light clothes to keep the night winds away. He tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake up Arcia. 

Eon always needed fresh air after a nightmare. As he walked, he started to wonder when the town had started to keep the gates open even at night. These days they let people in and out, even at nighttime. Now that there was no threat looming over them.

Eon walked out of his house, making as little noise as possible. He walked slowly. He decided to visit the graveyard first, two graves he wanted to see.

Making his way behind the church, Eon first walked over to a smaller grave. His and Arcias only child. Vivian. Only 3 years old when she died.

If the nightmares didn't crack any tears, visiting her sure did.

"Evening, my dear. Sleeping well?" Eon asked, fighting back tears already. He sat on the grass near the gravestone.

"I wanted to check that everythings okay with dads favorite child."

Eon sat there, crying, for who knows how long. It was always hard to come here. But he needed to be sure that the grave was looked after. He and Arcia had taken turns, to take care of it and make sure to get new flowers every other week. And bring a candle.

"Mommys doing great. She also misses you greatly." Quiet sobs came out of his mouth as he got up from the ground.

"Sleep well honey. I'll come back soon." He said, starting to make his way to another grave.

Even though Laramee's body was never found, Eon *wanted* to hold a proper funeral for her. She earned it. It was the least he could do to repay her for his decision. Eventhough Laramee said he didn't need to feel guilty, he, of course felt that way. How couldn't he? He had promised to protect her and Arcia but he failed at keeping *both* of them safe.

Eon regretted the decision to take both of them with him to places but Arcia played an important role on the mission. But Laramee. She wasn't that important. Of course she was important to him and Arcia, but she didn't play any major role in this play.

"Evening, Laramee. How's everything? I wanted to check that you're alright." He smiled sadly, tears coming back to his eyes but he wiped them away.

"I know I've said this a thousand times but I'm so sorry. It's my fault you lost your life. Even though you said clearly not to be sad, I can't stop thinking about it. It haunts me even to this day."

Eon could practically hear her laughing at him fondly. Smiling, he added, "I hope you have been watching over me and Arcia. You should stop by sometime."

*"I make sure I have free time to come and see my favorite people."* Eon could imagine Laramee saying.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I?" He said amused at himself.

"I guess I should let you sleep. It is rather late." Again wiping his tears, he got up and said his goodbyes to Laramee.

/ / /

Eon woke up the next morning when Arcia called his name. He saw her holding a tray that held coffee, bread with fried eggs and bacon.

"Well thank you. But what's this for?" Eon asked smiling.

"I thought my husband had his birthday today so I decided to make something for you." Arcia smiled back at him with that sweet smile of hers.

Setting the tray on the nightstand, Arcia sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Eon gently and said, "Happy birthday, sweetie."

Flushing a bit, Eon answered, "Thank you."

Arcia then stood up and turned towards the door but stopped.

"Should we go visit Pikshim today?" Arcia asked.

"Of ourse. I'd like to. Let's leave after I've finished breakfas, okay?" Eon smiled at her. 

Knowing her for suggesting something like this, she was going to spoil him rotten.

"OH! Where did you leave Airlim the last time you needed it? We could use it to travel." She remarked.

He had to think. When even was the last time he *had* needed it?

"I... I think I left it somewhere near my old home." He said, not so sure.

/ / /

"Pikshim. I remember it being a lot smaller. Atleast it looked smaller." Eon said to Arcia.

"True. But we haven't visited this place in a while. OH! Now that we're here, should we go see Selela and Afto first?" Arcia asked him.

Eon was taken aback at first, trying to remember them but then the faces came to him and he agreed with her. If he had already forgotten them, then it meant he hadn't really left Arona that much lately.

They made their way to the direction of the consulate. Surely Selela would be found here.

Just as Eon reached for the doorknob, the woman in question opened the door. And when she saw them, first she was surprised and suddenly she was crying and hugging them both.

"Oh, how lovely it is to see you both well and alive!" She said with tears of happiness.

"Good morning, Selela. How are you? And how's Afto? Is he feeling better?" Arcia asked smiling softly.

"I'm fine. And thank you for asking. He's feeling better. And how about our hero, Eon?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How has things been here?" Eon asked Selela, gringing a bit at the 'hero' designation.

She looked to the side before smiling widely and saying, "After the funeral of our then leader five years ago, they chose me as their new leader. Even though I did all those horrible things tp the people of Pikshim, they still accepted me. So I've done everything in my power to make it up for my people to make them happy and not regret their decision. And. This place has become quite busy with people coming and going, so me and a few others decided to expand the area. We, together with the townspeople, built some new houses, a hotel for people to stay and also expanded the church. You should go see it sometime."

"Wow! That's good to hear." Eon and Arcia looked at her in awe.

"But enough of us standing here. Tea?" She asked the both of them, smiling.

/ / /

"How is everything back at Arona? Well, I assume." Selela said as she poured the first for Arcia and then Eon.

"Everythings fine back there. It has gotten very peaceful. Although, *someone* still has trouble for grasping on it." Arcia smiled at Eon.

"Hey now. It's not exactly my fault." He said.

"Ah yes well, I believe it'll take time. Because if it were me, it'd be hard for me too if the last couple years of my life were living in constant fear of what will happen next." Selela sighed.

"Eon? Arcia?" A shy voice came behind them.

They both turned to see Afto standing behind them.

"Good to see you boy. How's it going?" Eon asked fondly.

"Good morning Afto." Arcia said smiling at him.

"I can't believe you're here again! Where have you been tall this time?!" He walked over them and hugged both.

Then he sat down next to his mother.

"Morning dear. Did you sleep well?" 

"Morning mother. And I slept very well." Afto smiled.

"Do you want anything? I could make something if you want to eat." Selela said.

"Oh, no thank you. We ate quite a lot before we left." Arcia answered.

"Sorry Afto. We've been quite busy with stuff back in Arona town. It has become a very busy place in the last two years." Eon said, directing his words to the little boy.

"Oh. That reminds me. Weren't there someone ith ou last time ou were here? How's the blue haired lady, what was her name again?"

"Laramee." Arcia said, whispering the name and looked down to her lap.

"Ah yes, Laramee. How is she?" Selela asked.

Eon and Arcia looked at each other, silent conversation between them.

"What?" Selela looked confused. Afto seemed too.

"She... I had to sacrifice either Arcia or Laramee to win the battle against Demaar. As you can see, I saved Arcia. Don't get me wrong. It was fucking hard to decide between them. If I didn't have, I wouldn't have sacrificed either of them. My only family left is my lovely wife. Of course, I miss her. She misses her too." Eon was at the edge of braking down again. 

"Language mister. There are children around." Selela scolded.

Eon ignored her. Why was it always the subject of Laramee's death the one that made him want to go somewhere with no one around and cry? It has been five years since then.

"Oh dear. Im sorry for asking and truly sorry for your loss. I can't believe how you must feel." Selela said sincerely.

"Thank you." They both said in unison.

There was only heavy silence. Selela and his son ate, Arcia sipping her tea and Eon staring at the wall in front of him.

"Selela. Where do you think I could find a birthday gift to a certain someone?" Arcia asked, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to, Arcia." Eon said, a small smile making it's way to his face.

"OH! The curio shop would be the one. I could accompany you there. I need to buy some stuff anyway so if you'd like." She offered.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Arcia said.

"Eon. Could you keep an eye on Afto while we're gone?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, "What was that?" Eon asked.

"I asked, if you'd keep company to Afto while we ladies make a stop by the shop. If it's not a bother to you, of course."

Eon looked at Afto whose eyes sparkled.

"Of course. What do you want to do?"

Afto got up and ran outside, Eon looking at the door for a moment and then he too got up and went out. This boy...

/ / /

"So tell me Arcia. When did you get married?" 

Arcia looked ahead and thought it over for a second.

"It was three years ago. The same time when..." She trailed off.

Selela turned to look at her, expecting a continue but it seemed that nothing was coming out, until Arcia sighed and continued, "Eon asked me to marry him a couple months after our daughter died due to an illness that couldn't be cured." The memory was painful to her. She did not like to talk this but what good did it ever to keep everything inside?

"Oh my. I'm sorry. You've had a rough couple years." Selela said sadly.

"Thank you. But enough of this! I came here for a reason and I am getting it. No crying or mourning." She exclaimed.

Selela giggled.

"Now that's more like the girl I know. Did you have something specific in your mind?"

"Yes. I thought of buying a necklace."

/ / /

Afto wanted Eon to teach him fighting techniques.

Being the person he was, of course he said yes. What harm would there be? Little self-defense lessons did no harm to anyone. And besides, learning how to use a sword was really useful. You never know when there's going to be situations wgere you needed to know how to use a weapon. But hopefully not. Eon didn't want Afto to fight. Atleast this young.

"So, have you ever used a sword before?" Eon asked, a little curious.

"Once or twice." Afto said.

"Alright. So you know some of the basics? We should maybe go outside the towns walls to train. Wouldn't want to hurt any bystanders. This thing," Eon took out the Onimaru, "is really sharp. My best sword. One slice and you've lost a limb."

"WOW!" Afto said amazed. 

"Let me show first and then you try." Eon explained.

"I guess the only thing we can try this on now is that tree." He walked over to it and stood there. Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. Focus. In and out.

*Now*

Afto watched from afar as the tree fell on the ground. 

Eon turned around to see Afto walking up to him.

"That. Was. Amazing!" He said with astonishment.

"Your turn." Eon handed Onimaru to Afto, who looked at it in awe.

"Remember to be careful with it." He warned.

Eon walked up to Afto after the boy had chosen a smaller tree.

"Always remember to breathe. Relax. Focus on what you are doing. Don't swing it aimlessly. Well, I guess you could do a couple practice swings with it before trying it on the tree. To test if it's heavy or light, slow or swift."

Afto listened to everything Eon said carefully. 

He then walked a further away, to not hit Eon on accident.

Then he swung it couple times to test it.

It really feels like a good sword. *Who* made this? Afto thought to himself.

Then he walked back to the tree, focused on it, breathing and relaxing.

Afto stood there for a moment, completely still and then swung the sword.

Eon walked up to him and examined the scene.

"Very good for a first try. Even though it didn't cut it all the way. But still good nonetheless." Eon praised.

Afto beamed at him and gave a toothy smile.

/ / / 

When evening came, Eon and Afto walked back to the consulate, Eon telling about his swords and axes and armors to Afto. 

As they entered the town, Eon could see Arcia and Selela standing in the distance. Probably waiting for them.

"Took you two long enough." Arcia said, tapping her foot.

"Of course. When you have fun, time passes faster and you may or may not forget that you have to leave soon." Eon grinned.

Selela shook her head and smiled at the duo.

"What we're you doing if you were somewhere this long?" 

They both then grinned and Afto said, "It's secret."

Selela and Arcia narrowed their eyes at the boys but didn't ask any further. Men.

"Well. I guess it is time for us to leave now. It is quite late. Thank you for your hospitality and of course, company. It was nice to see you two again." Arcia said to Selela.

She then hugged the purple haired woman, "Of course. Come to see us again. We'd like to see you in the near future. Isn't that right, Afto?"

"YES! We could do something again." Afto winked at Eon, who laughed back.

Arcia and Selela shared a glance and sighed.

"See you two soon." Eon said and took Arcias hand.

Selela waved after them with Afto.

/ / /

"Did you have fun?" Arcia asked Eon.

"Of course. Haven't had this much fun in a while." He beamed.

"Well then. I suppose it was a good idea to get you leave the house."

"Yeah." 

"Wait here." She said and stood up and left the room. Eon stared at her back when she picked a little box from the kitchen table.

Arcia then walked back and handed the little box to Eon who took it in his hands. Examining it.

"I thought you'd like a necklace. I hope you like it." 

Eon opened the little box and saw a coral necklace. It. It looked familiar but at the same time it did not resemble the other.

"It's beautiful. But you're even more beautiful." He kissed her and then hugged her close.

Eon put it on and went to look at himself in the mirror.

"It suits you well." Arcia walked up to him.

"Yeah. Thank you very much." He hugged her again.

/ / /

Eon didn't sleep that night, so he got out of bed and put on some warmer clothes. He had been sneaking out of the house at nights a lot lately. He walked out as quiet as possible, not to wake up Arcia.

Walking around the town at night was peaceful. Almost no others. Only the music that came from the bar could be heard.

Eon walked out of the towns gates and looked around him to find a good spot to lay down. 

The redhead walked a little further and sat on a grassy hill, near the towns wall. Leaning on his back on the ground to look at the stars, he sighed. If it always were like this. 

Someone was singing further away. He could fall asleep if it were any closer and clearer. Since you couldn't hear it very well. But either way, their voice was beautiful. The tune of the song was happy.

Eon listened to the sound of it. Such a beautiful voice.

He listened to it a few minutes, until the singing stopped. He glanced at the person. They were probably going back to their home. To sleep, like almost everyone else. He then stared back up at the stars. But the rustling of grass only became louder. It was as if this person were coming towards him.

Then, out of nowhere.

"I know that look. Don't say you're out here just to grieve the past. What would she say if she saw you like this?" The unknown woman sighed, sitting next to him. He sighed too and turned to look at the woman. Rubbing his eyes, he took a double take at the person sitting there. Hold on. What? Eon wasn't sure what to do or say. That smile. It couldn't be.

/ / /

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A one shot to a fandom that researchers thought had gone extinct a long time ago. But let me present to you: The Granstream Saga.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> I had the need to write something about this beautiful piece of art.
> 
> Also as a side note. The world is bigger in this than in game. And lastly. This may or may not be the start of a series.
> 
> Enjoy~!


End file.
